


Paging Dr. Kieran

by anonymous_tot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the other make appearances too, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Lex does too but hes not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_tot/pseuds/anonymous_tot
Summary: Kara has an accident and Lena decided maybe she should cover peoples ER shifts more often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No powers, no ceo, and DEFINITELY no L*mes. 
> 
> Not my first fic but my first one in a while and first supercorp fic so go a bit easy

Kara Danvers would like to consider herself pretty self sufficient when it comes to most aspects of “adulting”, except for cooking, she can't do that. She likes to convince herself she could make her own meals past putting something into the microwave but truth is Eliza had banned her from the kitchen when she was 14 after one too many incidents. So it’s no surprise to her that she finds herself in the emergency room with a bleeding hand after trying to make snacks for game night. 

 

_ This is why I should just stick to take out _ she thought to herself as she glanced at the clock on the waiting room wall. 

 

Just as she thought she would surely perish right there in ER if she had to wait any longer, a nurse came out of the doors on the far side of the room, “Danvers....Kara”. 

 

“That’s me!” Kara said, jumping up and still holding the cloth to her bleeding hand.

 

“I would ask what brings you in this evening but I can see why,” the nurse joked.

 

Kara smiled sheepishly and knew she had turned a slight shade of red because she still can’t believe this happened to her. 

 

The nurse, whose name she found out was Sandra, got her settled in a bed, took some vitals, and got her hooked up to the heart rate monitor. Before leaving, Sandra patted her leg and gave her a smile, “We’ll have a doctor in here for you shortly”.

 

Kara didn’t know how long the wait would be so she simply got comfortable and closed her eyes hoping to catch a quick nap. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes when she heard the curtain to her bed slide back and she looked up to the what she would consider the most beautiful woman she’s ever.

 

“Ms. Danvers? I’m Dr. Kieran, I’ll be taking care of you today!”

 

Dr. Lena Kieran (Luthor). She remembered Eliza talking about an article she read about Lena come to work at National City General and how good it was that she was bringing her research to National City. Top of her class at Georgetown and John Hopkins and was well on her way to becoming one of the most respected doctors in her field; or so Kara found out through her own research.

 

Kara can’t take her eyes off this woman. Her eyes, a shade of green she doesn’t think she’d ever seen before and one of the sharpest jaws she’d ever seen. She watches her as she reads the chart from the foot of the bed and makes notes.

 

Dr. Kieran places the chart back and sits on the stool before rolling back over, “So it says on your chart you’ve cut you hand. Kitchen accident?”

 

Kara, too caught up in the doctor’s eyes for what she said to register so she just stares back. It takes Lena calling her name a few times to get her attention.

 

Lena wasn’t blind, the moment she caught a glance of Sandra bringing Kara to triage, she was a goner. She obviously had to maintain a level of professionalism but she couldn’t wait to go in and tend to this new patient.

 

“Uh yeah I cut my hand trying to slice avocados for some guacamole because my friends were supposed to come over and play games and watch movies and we decided to have tacos but I don’t know why-“ Kara rambled but was cut off by Lena letting out a light chuckle, 

 

“It’s okay Ms. Danvers, you’d be surprised how many people come in here because of avocado incidents. Let me take a look at your hand and see what I can do.”

 

Kara held out her left hand for Lena to remove the dish towel she wrapped around in her haste to stop the bleeding.

 

“This isn’t even the worst I’ve seen. Clean you up, couple stitches and you’ll be good to go. Let me go grab a suture kit and I’ll be right back.”

 

Lena smiled at Kara as she got up to leave the room and Kara released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Reaching into her pocket for her phone to keep herself distracted, she noticed the time,

 

“Shit it’s almost time for people to be getting to my apartment” she said aloud before her phone started vibrating with a picture of her sister popping up on her screen.

 

“Hey Al!”

 

“Kara where are you?”

 

“Well about that...I was trying to make the guacamole and the knife may have slipped a little and I may have sliced my hand open. Just let yourself in with the key.”

 

Kara could hear the exasperation in her sister’s voice, “This is why mom banned you from the kitchen. Are you gonna make it in time?”

 

“I’m not sure, this REALLY cute doctor just went to get the supplies to sew my hand back up so maybe? I’ll keep you updated,” Kara replied.

 

“Sounds good, I’ll let the gang know. But back to this ‘really cute’ doc-“

 

Just then Lena came back with the suture kit , “Gotta go! Love you! Bye!” 

 

“Alright Ms. Danvers, let’s get this hand sewn back up so we can get you out of here.” 

 

Kara watched Lena as she cleaned her hand, numbed it, and proceeded to sew it up with precision. Lena’s eyes concentrated on her hand, bottom lip held between her teeth; she couldn’t help but stare. Little did she know Lena was having her own moment of thirst as she cleaning the wound,  _ this girl is ripped...I wonder how often she works out? She’s so pretty...okay calm down she’s your patient  _

 

Just as Lena finished the last stitch and wiped it clean one last time, Kara was taken out of her trance. 

 

“All done! Now, try not to move it too much or do anything strenuous with this hand for about a week, we don’t want those stitches to pop. The pain shouldn’t be that bad but if it is Tylenol or ibuprofen should help,” Lena proceeded to clean up and throw away the used gauzes and alcohol pads, “Come back in a week and we’ll get those out for you. I’ll get someone to get you discharged and I don’t see you before you leave, it was nice to meet you Ms. Danvers”

 

“Kara.”

 

“Excuse me,” Lena replies.

 

“My name. It’s Kara, you can call me Kara”

 

Lena smiles a bit, “Well in that case Kara, you can call me Lena.”

Lena goes back to the nurses station to grab Sandra so she can get Kara’s discharge papers to her. She hopes to see Kara before she leaves but her pager goes off for another call, she makes sure to pass Kara’s bed though, giving her one last smile and wave before going to save another life. 

 

As Kara patiently waits for Sandra to come with her papers, she can’t help but think of Lena and how when she comes to get her stitches out, she hopes Lena’s the one to do it. 

 

“Alright Kara, seems like Dr. Keiran got you all sorted. I just need you to sign these papers where you see the highlights. Do you have any questions?”

 

Kara shook her head no, “Well you’re all good to go, see you in about to get those stitches out.”

 

Her entire drive home Kara couldn’t stop thinking about Lena, they’d barely said 3 sentences to each other but she couldn’t wait to get her stitches out next week.

 

After stopping at a drug store Kara was home in no time, parking in her spot at her apartment, and heading upstairs to finally hang out with her friends for the night. She could hear them laughing and talking before she even got to her door.

 

“Kara!”

 

“Kar!”

 

“She’s ALIVE!”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at her rag tag group a friends greeting her as she opened her door, “Hi guys! Thanks for not burning the place down,” she said as she hung up her coat and slipped off her shoes. She made her way to the living room and kitchen area before properly greeting them with hugs and noticing they were halfway through a game of monopoly. She quickly went to fix her a plate of food and other snacks before forcing her way between Alex and Winn on the couch. They made it through another round of monopoly and Home Alone before Winn, James, and Lucy all decided it was time to head home. 

 

“Thank you guys for coming and waiting!” she said as she walked them to the door

 

“Of course, you take care of that hand! I’ll see you on Monday,” James replied.

 

“Let us know if you need anything,” Lucy added.

 

“I will, thank you.” she said as she closed the door.

 

Alex didn’t have to work on Fridays so she typically crashed at Kara’s after game night so it was no surprise the moment everyone else had left, she was still sprawled out on the couch. Kara began throwing away trash and cleaning up the kitchen, enjoying the silence for the first time since she left her house this morning.

“So tell me about this ‘really cute’ doctor who stitched up your hand,” she heard Alex say.

 

Kara hadn’t thought about Lena since she got home so Alex’s question startled her a bit but as soon as she asked, all she could see were those green eyes and that bright smile.

 

“Uh she has...really good bedside manners.”

 

“Oh come on Kara! Give me more than that,” Alex said.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say! She came in, checked my chart, sewed up my hand, gave me some instructions and left,” Kara said flopping into one of the chairs across from Alex, “but her eyes oh my goodness Alex, they were beautiful and her smile...wow”

 

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at her sister, “You got it bad already sis.”

  
Kara glared at her and grumbled, “I do not, she was just really pretty okay?”   



	2. Chapter 2

Kara spent the entire week diligently following Lena’s “nothing strenuous” instructions, trying her best to get her articles done and following leads despite Snapper’s attempt to shoot down everything she pitched. Kara didn’t know if Lena would be working or if she would even be the one to take her stitches out but she found herself getting more excited about the potential of seeing Lena again the closer it got to Thursday.

 

Once Thursday arrived, Kara took a shorter lunch so she could leave earlier, get to the hospital, and still make it back to her apartment before people started arriving for this week’s game night. Luckily the hospital was on her way home so getting there took no time at all.

 

Lena had only been in National City for a few months after spending  years in New York, since the move her days have consisted of working and spending time with her college best friend, Sam and her daughter. She wanted to make more friends but she just didn’t have the time, maybe after a few more months she could get more settled and make some friends outside of work. She looked at her watch as she was filling out some chart notes at the nurses station and realized it was Thursday; officially a week since she had seen the blue eyed, blonde haired beauty, Kara Danvers. She had been hoping all day she would come in to get her stitches out before her shift was over at 7. She filled out a few more notes before returning the charts to the nurse and going to check on some patients who had been checked in, still hoping Kara would come in within the next few hours. 

 

Just as she checked her watch, _ 5:45.  _ She was beginning to lose hope of seeing Kara that day, “Your girl’s here,” Sandra said handing her a chart with a wink. It wasn’t until she noticed it said ‘Danvers, K’ that she realized who she was talking about.

 

“She’s not...I don’t..,” Lena tried to sputter out, but Sandra just laughed.

 

“It’s okay Dr. Kieran, don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at her when she came in here last time.”

 

Lena couldn’t even hide the blush, she just grabbed the chart and started towards the bed listed. Before opening the curtain she took a deep breath, normally she wasn’t this nervous around attractive women but it was something about this Kara Danvers that sent her for a loop. She mustered and plastered a smile on her face, “Hi Kara! How’s the hand doing, “ she said as she grabbed gloves off the wall.

 

Yet again Kara was floored by her beauty, in simple blue scrubs, a white coat, and a bun; no one should look that good and yet here Lena as doing just that. “Um, it been okay. Starting to get a little itchy but its been fine yeah”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Lena said as she sat down and reached for said hand, “let me just take a look at it before I take the stitches out. Shouldn’t take more than 20 mins.”

 

Kara stuck her hand out for Lena to look at and watched her yet again exam the now closed and healed wound. She was so fascinating to watch, eyes steeled in concentration, gently using her fingers make sure there wasn’t any scar tissue build up, all before cleaning the wound and going to work with the forceps and scissors. Kara could watch her work all day but all too soon was she pulling off her gloves and disposing of them. 

 

“Looks like everything healed well, you shouldn’t have any further problems but if you do make sure you go see you PCP and they should get you sorted.”

 

“Uh thank you Lena,” Kara replied.

 

Something about the way Kara said her name made her look up from the chart where she was making notes and flash her as smile, “You’re very welcome,” she said before going back to the chart.

 

“Well it was good to see you again. Hopefully next time it’s under better circumstances,” Lena said as she was preparing to exit so she could return the chart and check on her other patients before her shift ended.

 

Kara has been thinking about this all day, debating back and forth between if it’s was too forward not wanting  to scare Lena away, but before she knew it her mouth was moving faster than her brain.

 

“Hey um...if it’s not too forward and if you don’t have any plans, I was wondering if you would want to come to my place for game night..I mean I know you haven’t been here very long and it doesn’t hurt to have friends in a new city but if you don’t want to or have plans…”

 

Kara stopped herself, noticing she’d began to ramble and probably seemed creepy knowing Lena hadn’t been there long.

 

“What makes you think I don’t already have friends here?” she said with a straight face.

 

“I mean, I just- I didn’t…” Kara tried to get out, feeling embarrassed.

 

“I’m kidding, I do only have one friend outside of work so more would be nice, but I don’t get off for another hour but thank you for the offer,” Lena said genuinely sad. 

 

“If you change your mind, here’s my number and aside from my sister, most of them don’t get there until around 7:30 so it wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Lena took the napkin Kara offered here, looking at the neat handwriting, “I’ll see how I feel after my shift and let you know, is that okay?”

 

Kara perked up at that, “yeah that’s awesome, sure! Well it was really good to see you again, thank you for taking care of my hand. Hopefully I’ll see you soon,” Kara flashed Lena that mega watt smile that made her weak in the knees, and went on her way full of hope that she would be seeing Lena later tonight.

 

Unfortunately after Kara had left there was a huge emergency that came through the ER forcing Lena to work well past 8 so by the time she actually got off she was too exhausted for anything but going home and crashing on her couch. 

 

To say Kara was disappointed that Lena didn’t come was and understatement but she understood she had a demanding job and maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Alex noticed her sulking all night, “Cheer up sis, she has your number, maybe she will actually text you. You never know.”

 

Kara shrugged and continued to clean up the little bit of mess left by her friends before heading to bed.

 

Although Lena had the next day off her body clock still woke her up at 5:30 on the dot. She groaned as she attempted to loosen her stiff neck from sleep on the coach. She made the decision to move to her bed to catch up on the rest of her sleep but not before grabbing her phone making sure she didn’t have any missed calls. Sure enough she had a few texts from her friend Sam, her brother, and a coworker. She decided those could all wait until morning before collapsing onto her bed face first.

 

She woke up again at 10:00 glad to have gotten some more rest and deciding it was time to get some food and coffee in her system. She walked to her kitchen and started her coffee maker before grabbing the latest medical journal that was sitting on her counter. After making her coffee to her liking she grabbed her mug, journal, and phone so she could sit out on her balcony and enjoy the mid morning sun. 

 

She was halfway through a new article on the research of using fish skin to treat burn patients when she remembered she completely bailed on Kara.  _ Shit _ she thought,  _ now she’s going to think I’m uninterested. _ She pulled out her phone quickly scrolling to Kara’s newly added contact before composing a text that she hoped conveyed her shame. 

 

_ Hey Kara! I hope I’m not waking you. I’m so sorry for not getting in touch but the ER got crazy after you left and I came home and crashed.  I hope you can forgive me for missing out on game night, maybe I can make it up to you soon? _

 

Lena didn’t have too much time to fret over what she said because not even 5 minutes later her phone dinged indicating she had a text.

 

_ Lena! No you didn’t and it’s no problem, I hope everything turned out okay! And don’t worry there will be plenty more game nights. I mean if you really want to make it up to me there this really great cafe not too far from my place and the hospital called Cafe Eclectic, we could meet there say around 2?  _

Lena glanced at the time on her phone,  _ 11:30,  _ that gave her about two and a half hours. She could swing that. She quickly replied,  _ 2 works perfectly! I’ll see you then! _

 

Kara sends back a simple smiley emoji and Lena smiles at her phone before going back to her article and trying to decide what she would wear to this date.  _ Not date _ , she didn’t know yet,  _ we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, _ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are the only two chapters I have written so far, I'm working on the third (no concrete date when that will be out but it'll happen).


End file.
